criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
While the City Sleeps
While the City Sleeps is the eighty eighth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the third case in Oceania and the thirtieth of the World Edition. Plot After discovering that a Papua New Guinean government official was ordered to cause an explosion within the country's capital, the WTA quickly traveled to the refered location. There they asked for a meeting with Parker Yere, the mentioned corrupt official to interogate him about the crimes he commited. As it was night in the country, the City Hall was closed so the team arranged a meeting on Crowne Plaza Hotel with Parker, When the team was reaching the site, they saw someone falling from the top of the Hotel. They found out that the victim was indeed Parker Yere. In the end, the killer was revealed to be Sienna Taviri, the Hotel's Owner. Sienna denied the accusations, until the team showed her the evidence, where she was obligated to reveal her intencions. Sienna's Hotel was a front for money laundering for STIGMA. When Sienna discovered that the WTA found out about Parker's mission before he finished it, she knew the WTA would come as quick as possible to stop it, so Sienna decided to kill Parker and do the mission herself. Fortunately, Sienna was stopped before she armed the explosives on Port Moresby. In Court, while Sienna was being sentence, she said to the team that she hired someone to explode Port Moresby and that they would never make it in time. She was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. In The Victorious Chorus (3/6), the team was on a clock to stop the bombing in the city. The team searched inside Sienna's Hotel, where they found her bank extract. When Kuno finished analysing it, he found out that she hired someone from a company called «Dark Turns» and that their motto was «We never miss». As the team rushed to tell this information to the city's police department, an explosion was heard. Chief Moss called Teresa saying that the bomb was detonated inside City Hall. There the team discovered a piece of fabric, that upon being analysed by Oliver was identified as a piece of a uniform from the «Dark Turns» corporation. In a final cliffhanger, Chief Moss arrived at the WTA HQ telling the team that the «Dark Turns» CEO had just signed a deal with a very famous movie producer from New Zeeland. Since the team wanted intel about «Dark Turns», the team arranged a plane to New Zeeland to meet with the company's CEO and the movie producer that made a deal with the company, which would lead to a world of chaos as the WTA makes their final stand against the dangerous organization. Summary Victim *'Parker Yere' (fell from the top of a rooftop) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Sienna Taviri' Suspects Profile *The Suspect eats kokoda fish. *The Suspect is fit. *The Suspect drives a Vespa. Profile *The Suspect is fit. Profile *The Suspect eats kokoda fish. *The Suspect drives a Vespa. Profile *The Suspect eats kokoda fish. *The Suspect is fit. *The Suspect drives a Vespa. Profile *The Suspect eats kokoda fish. *The Suspect drives a Vespa. Killer's Profile *The Killer eats kokoda fish. *The Killer is fit. *The Killer drives a Vespa. *The Killer has brown eyes. *The Killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes